


Flying High

by feather_aesthetic



Series: Terrible stories I wrote when I was 12 but figured I'd dump on here anyway [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_aesthetic/pseuds/feather_aesthetic
Summary: Shayera's flying peacefully when John interrupts... in the best way possible.





	Flying High

Hawkgirl was swooping high over the ocean, breathing in the sea air. She closed her eyes and felt the wind trickling over her skin. John flew in over top of her, glowing green. The corner of his mouth twisted up in a mischievous grin, and he reached down with both hands and squeezed her sides, right between her hips and her ribcage. She squealed, scrunched up into a ball, and nearly fell out of the sky. Still giggling, she did a flip and then she was seated cross-legged on top of him, wings folded.

“Woah!” he said, glancing back to see her. She grinned wildly at him, then shifted so she was lying on her stomach with her feet curved towards her back.

“Not while I’m flying, John!” She laid her head on the muscles between his shoulder blades and let her arms hang down by his ribs. ”Or else…” she trailed off while trying to think of a good enough threat to scare him off.

“Or else what?” Her face lit up as the idea popped into her mind. She reached up and drew one fingernail from just below his armpit to his stomach. “Hey!” he laughed.  
“What?” Shayera flipped over until she was laying on her back, leaning her head back into her arms, crossed behind her. She smiled.

“Fine. If that’s how you want to play!” He used his power ring to make a dozen hands, which reached up and around him and descended upon Shayera. Her closed eyes and slight smile fell away as the hands tickled her ribs, sides, stomach. She squealed and squirmed, but John made a band of green and closed it around her middle and his waist, so that she was trapped against him. After several minutes of her uncontrollable laughter, she finally stopped struggling.

“Alright, alright,” she giggled. “I give up!” The green creations disappeared. “Don’t ever do that again!” Shayera said, more laughing than angry.  
“Or what,” he taunted.

“Or…” Shayera chuckled, then giggled as a green hand poked her side.

“Don’t even think about it.” She turned over into her former position and imagined that she could hear his strong heartbeat.

“Fine.”


End file.
